


punch, among other things

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alcohol references, Assumes they weren't so secretive about their relationship, F/M, House Party, Takes place then or sometime after, Written post ep33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: “He keeps staring at you.” Rosalya is giggly in her ear, matching drink for drink with Gigi all night.“He’s very subtle,” Gigi responds, as nonchalantly as she could manage.





	punch, among other things

Despite the way the night was closing, Gigi felt warm and good. Drink raised above her head as she swayed to the music with Rosalya, it was a feeling she hadn’t had in a while — not since coming to the new school anyway, so far removed from her previous one. Like the pieces were starting to fit together. Nothing thrown in her way would stop her.

It was nice, for once, to not have to worry about all of that, for all of five minutes.

“He keeps staring at you.” Rosalya is giggly in her ear, matching drink for drink with Gigi all night. Drinks are punch, that have surely become a little more watered down as the night went on, but it’s sweet and still on Gigi’s tongue.

“He’s very subtle,” Gigi responds, as nonchalantly as she could manage. And for the most part it was true. But tonight, Castiel seemed to not worry as much, a smile on his face despite how much he had groaned about going out earlier.

Alexy joined them then, hands going around the both of their shoulders. Laughter and a ‘you won’t believe what just happened!’, spilled out between breath and drink. Gigi doesn’t really take it all in, because her mind is across the other side of the room, and maybe she was ready to trade up for water.

Once Rosalya and Alexy really got going, she slipped out of their embrace as gracefully as she could, and concentrated on one foot in front of the other. Castiel noticed her immediately, and she wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was grateful his arm went around her waist, holding her up. The floor was swimming, and she wasn’t about that.

“You look about ready to go home,” he laughs, and Gigi slaps him lightly on the chest, only to end up keeping her hand there.

“Water first. Lots of water.” Whilst curfew was a thing of the past (almost), there was still the frowned upon consumption of alcohol. She needed to make it up stairs without alerting anyone to the fact that she was clearly drunk.

“Maybe some coffee too.”

Helping her to lean against the counter of the kitchen, Gigi watched him for half a second, before turning back to watch the others. Kim and Priya, off not quite in the corner with Violette. Armin and Nathaniel seated in the corner, deep in conversation about who knows what, Lucy sitting on the arm of the chair. Iris was apparently the next victim to dance with Alexy. That only left Lysander and Kentin, neither of them around. Oh, no, she spotted Lysander outside, not so comfortably sitting between Melody and Peggy.

Where was Kentin? she asked herself, trying to see through the low lighting. Vision interrupted by a glass of water, Gigi followed hand to arm, shoulder, neck, face, and those thoughts were replaced by _Castiel_.

“Thank you.” Never had she drunk water faster in her life, ever. He laughs, a warning about being sick after that, but gets Gigi another glass regardless. Coffee was brewing in the background, filling in the gaps in the music. Not quite getting them attention, but the occasional look.

When Castiel returns, another glass held out from her, Gigi practically climbs him to get it. Not the smartest idea in a short dress and heels, and Castiel keeps a hand firmly on her backside once she retrieves the glass. “I take that back.”

“Take what back?” Castiel has this weird soft look on his face, a smile that doesn’t quite show teeth, and Gigi feels herself warm all over looking at him. Almost to the point where she forgets her argument.

“‘Thank you’.”

“You’re welcome.”

She does have to laugh at that, having walked right into Castiel’s smirk of knowing he got her good. Pressing up onto her toes, Gigi doesn’t hesitate to kiss him in an attempt to take that smirk off his face. Maybe it worked, but her eyes had already closed before she got a chance to see his face. There’s a whistle in the background, and Rosalya’s calls out something about getting a room. Raising her hand, Gigi aims her middle finger in the rough direction of where the noise was coming from, only to hit something instead.

“Watch it.”

As she pulls back from Castiel, who already had a look of mild distaste on him, Gigi takes a moment to get some air into her, before turning. “Kentin?” Apparently he had decided to make himself apparent, and there was something on his face that told her nothing good was going to happen. Opening her mouth, as if to say something else (whatever that would be), Kentin simply interrupts her.

“Some of us are trying to have a good time here, without the two of you making it awkward.”

“ _Excuse me_?” leaves her before she has a chance to really process what he says. Wow. Just? The only word going through her was a long, drawn out ‘wow’. She didn’t even know how she was supposed to take that. Thankfully, Castiel seemed to have some foresight to take the glass from her hand and put it on the bench — but he didn’t release it immediately.

Kentin gets a sneer on his face then, hand waving over Castiel so dismissively it actually got to Gigi more than usual. “Never mind that he’s taking advantage of you while you’re drunk.”

That fires them both up, and their voices clamour over each other.

“Kentin! I’m literally drinking water! What are you, my mother?!”

“How low do you think of me? I wouldn’t take advantage of her, asshole.”

In the background, it was like the music stopped, and everyone looked towards them. Even Melody, Peggy and Lysander had come back into the room. Armin, bless him, had started walking a bit closer, and looked like he was going to jump in.

“Says the guy groping the drunk girl.”

Gigi wasn’t sure what part she was supposed to be more offended about, or if it was just the entire situation. Being diminished to ‘the drunk girl’ definitely hurt more than it should’ve, but Kentin straight up saying that Castiel was taking advantage of her? No. Not on. “He’s my _boyfriend_.”

“It still happens, Mercedes.”

Now he’d really done it. Who did Kentin think he was, using her first name as if they were still close? “Back off, GI Joe. Last warning.”

“What’re you gonna do? Cry on me?” Ah, yes. The classic ‘let’s antagonise Castiel to make him react first and be the bad guy’ manoeuvre. And they were supposed to be graduating soon.

Now though, perhaps others realising just what was going on, finally decided to clamber over. Nathaniel was standing on the fringes, but it was Armin who took to stand beside Kentin, pulling him back just a little. Kentin says something aside, enough to actually get a reaction out of Armin, and there’s murmurs of people saying they should go home.

“Perhaps you should go too?” Nathaniel was saying to Castiel, but it managed to snap Gigi back to reality.

“No, no don’t you jump in,” she says, with a hand held up at Nathaniel. “Kentin needs to hear this, apparently.”

Kentin is snide when he responds, arms crossed over his chest. “Hear _what_?”

With a single finger, Gigi pokes Kentin in the chest, but doesn’t remove the contact. Just puts a little more pressure on, to emphasis her words. “This is the exact reason why I prefer the old you! I liked _Ken_. He was nice and sweet and polite. You… I don’t even recognise you anymore. You’re a fucking dick. You pick fights on purpose. You never have anything nice to say to me anymore.

“Kentin is a jackass, and I wish I could unmeet _you_.” Finally releasing him, Gigi steps back. “I’m going home.”

Barely, as she turns, Gigi catches the beginning of Kentin’s face beginning to crumble. Tomorrow, she’d be upset at how she acted, but in that moment she was beyond pissed. Fair’s fair, in her mind, for how Kentin continued to treat the two of them, and the disdain for her relationship. Not like a lot of other people were equally supportive, but Gigi was thankful that they could keep their comments to themselves.

“Wait, Gigi—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

Throwing her hands in the air, Gigi can’t believe that he was still _trying_ to talk to her! Didn’t he get it? Enough was _enough_. “No, you know what? I’m _done_. Take your ego somewhere else, Kentin. I’m going home.”

“Come on, Gigi—”

“Don’t touch me!”

Castiel moves then, shoving Kentin back hard enough that it manages to throw him off a few steps. Gigi places her hands on Castiel, not so much an attempt to stop him from going any further, but to just keep her own balance. “Castiel, can you walk me home?”

Something in Castiel’s body language tells her, despite the alcohol, that he was ready to fight Kentin. And not that she was doubting his abilities, at all, and he had an advantage over Kentin for not being drunk, but she didn’t want to stand around for it. “Cas?”

Placing a hand on his cheek, with some effort, Gigi manages to turn him to face her. “Come on.”

“Yeah, sure.” Castiel doesn’t seem wholly sold on the idea, but he’s grabbing their things from the counter, patting his pockets to check for keys, her clutch under one of his arms. “Let’s go.”

She doesn’t know what overtook Kentin then, to reach out and grab her arm as she’s finally turned away. But the flat of her palm connected with his cheek the moment he touched her. Gigi stares him down, as Kentin seems to realise what just happened. Eyes wide, he finally looks at her, and she can only turn away.

Castiel drops his jacket over her shoulders as he leads them out. Keeps an arm around her waist, as they weave their way out through fellow classmates. Gigi holds either side of the jacket, keeping it close to her, and has to sigh once they’re outside. “At least I didn’t cry,” she tries to laugh out, as Castiel was doing one last check they had everything.

“I know. Who are you?” he’s smiling, despite the clear strain of tension on his face. Pressing his lips against her forehead, they stay like that for a minute, before he takes her by the hand. “I did like the part where you hit GI Joe.”

Finally, a smile cracks over Gigi’s face. Yeah, she wasn’t too upset with herself about that either. “I think my hand still hurts.”

“We’re gonna have to teach you how to punch properly, though.” His arm is around her again, pulling her close once more. “Don’t need you to break your hand on his face.”

With a short laugh, Gigi digs her elbow into his side. “Teach me well, Mr Castiel.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Later that night, safely tucked in her bed after Castiel escorted her properly to her door, Gigi watched her phone light up repeatedly. Several messages from Rosalya and Alexy, ranging from the ‘I can’t believe he did that’s, to the ‘he keeps saying he’s sorry’, and the one ‘it was so hot how Castiel was ready to fight him’. A few from Armin, two from Nathaniel and one from Lysander. Making sure she got home alright, which Gigi responded to with ‘yes, thank you, see you on Monday’.  

Finally, underneath the rather personal text from Castiel (which had her blush from the roots of her hair to her toes), was one blinking from Kentin. And she could only hit _ignore_.

Not tonight, Ken, Gigi thought, dropping her phone on the bedside table and rolling over. Not tonight.


End file.
